The Almost First Kiss
by cat-tsukki
Summary: While looking for Lucy, Happy witnesses Natsu and Lucy's first kiss... Or was it?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was sitting under a tree in the park. She finally persuaded Natsu to have a relaxation day. Right now, she was going to finish the novel she started writing a week ago.

She had to go to a secluded area to avoid all the pervy glances sent her way. If Natsu were here, let's just say that there'll be a lot of dead bodies to dispose of.

She felt a little tired from the mission they went on previously, to help deliver a duke's daughter through gang country. Of course they were attacked, but nothing can stop Natsu, Lucy and Happy from finishing the job.

They even also got full pay, luckily.

Lucy felt her eyelids droop until she fell fast asleep. On the contrary, two balls of energy were searching for the now asleep blonde.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted, hoping she would respond.

"LUCY! If you come out, I'll share some of my fish with you!" Happy exclaimed.

The exceed and dragon slayer were searching near the area Lucy was, when they heard:

"Hey you know where that blonde is? I was hoping to ask her out.."

Natsu's head snapped in the direction of the voice intently watching them.

"Yeah, I think she went over by the trees, man she looks fine. I might just ask her out as well-"

The poor man never did finish his sentence, for he was cut off from being set on fire. As well as the one he was talking to.

Natsu marched back to Happy, burning the grass under his sandals. He seemed to have calmed down before he spoke, "We should split up, that way we can cover more ground and find Lucy faster."

"Aye, sir!" His blue exceed friend nodded and replied in agreement.

Happy took off flying and Natsu was leaping from tree to tree, both going in opposite directions.

Moments later, Happy saw a patch of golden yellow. He dove down towards it but landed in a bush.

It was then a devious idea popped into his head. Happy reached into his backpack and pulled out a permanent marker.

We was about to make way towards Lucy, but he saw Natsu leap down from the tree.

Natsu stared at Lucy, smiling softly at her sleeping form.

He then said, "Just like the breeze on a warm summer's day.."

Lucy seemed to mumble something that sounded like, "Or even the flowers all blooming in May…"

They then recited together, "You know the words that you want me to say…"

Natsu then got on his knees and softly kissed Lucy on the lips.

Happy dropped is pen and it seemed his soul slipped out from his body due to shock.

"Luce, wake up. You know you can't sleep here. There are creepers…" Natsu's soft gaze soon clouded with worry and concern.

Lucy mumbled something only Natsu could hear. Upon hearing this Natsu nodded.

Then Natsu picked up Lucy in bridle style. They started walking to the guild hall.

Happy, still shocked, trailed behind.

Once they reached the guild hall, everyone started shouting thinking Lucy was dead.

Lucy groaned, "Guys, please shutup…I'm tryna' sleep.. Natsu, take me home please."

Natsu nodded and walked in the direction of her apartment, his abnormal body heat keeping her comfortable.

When they left Fairy Tail finally noticed Happy.

"Happy, what's wrong?" Wendy asked innocently.

"T-They…" Happy couldn't find the right words.

"Well, spit it out, tom cat," Charle spoke up.

"They kissed…" Happy still looked as surprised as before, then a creepy smile came up on his face. "They're so in loooooove~"

A squeal could be heard from a mile away, that squeal was the guild's matchmaker.

"I knew they would get together! I knew it! EEEEEE!" Mirajane squealed.

* * *

Back at Lucy's apartment…

Natsu dropped Lucy on her bed and tucked her in.

Once he was sure she was a sleep he wrote her a note.

Natsu made his way back to the guild hall. Before he made it through the doors Gray intercepted him.

"Is it true?" he asked eagerly.

"Is what true?"

"That you kissed Lucy! Gosh flamebrain, I never knew you were this stupid."

"Speak for yourself popsicle stick! You left your pants in the guild hall."

He looked around, "I guess I did! When'd that happen?!"

Natsu rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior. But then Erza came out, with a murderous glare on her face.

Natsu began to quiver in fear, wondering what he did wrong this time.

"Natsu," the redhead started. "You kissed Lucy, am I correct?"

The said boy nodded his head rapidly awaiting his punishment. That's when Erza grabbed his scarf.

"How could you not tell me?! I mean- I'm like you're older sister! No one every tells me anything!" Erza wailed. She kept on ranting about how her guild mates never tell her about their love interests.

"We've actually…" Natsu started, but was cut-off by Levy and Gajeel dragging him away.

Once they were in an empty area Levy spoke, "It's alright, Natsu. Lucy told us about what's going on."

Natsu let out a sigh of relief and collapsed to the floor.

"Looks like the only one relaxing today was Lucy… Wait… Lucy!" Natsu's grin radiated off his face.

"If anybody asks where I am, tell them I'm at Lucy's!" Natsu shouted. Then he raced off to the sleeping blonde.

Lucy woke up 20 minutes after Natsu dropped her off. She looked at her nightstand and saw a note:

 _Lucy,_

 _By the time you're reading this I'm already at the guild hall. And they know about our kiss from Happy. Should we tell them? I'll be back soon._

 _-Natsu_

 _P.S. – Your freezer's empty, buy more food._

Lucy smiled. Natsu always found a way to brighten her day.

"Hey Luce!" a familiar voice spoke.

"Using the window, again, Natsu?"

The pink mage just smiled and leapt to the floor, walking towards Lucy.

"I never did get that kiss, you were barely awake that time," Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist.

Lucy smiled while giggling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Natsu leaned down and-

"Yo, fire breather! You in here- Oh."

Natsu murmured a quick sorry to Lucy as she turned bright red. Natsu walked up to the person who interrupted them.

Veins of frustration seemed to pop out. He smiled creepily then spoke, "Gray, if you don't turn around right now I will burn you into ashes and sell your soul to the devil."

Gray gulped taking the hint and raced out.

Natsu walked back to Lucy pouting, "Stupid ice bastard… I was about to get a kiss too…"

Lucy, whose face was still flushed red, grabbed Natsu by the scarf and kissed him.

Natsu, caught off guard, just wrapped his arms around her waist kissing back.

Little did they know, Fairy Tail was actually watching.

* * *

Mirajane squealed, "EEEE! Their second kiss! It's beautiful! I love NaLuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Makarov sighed and smiled, "About time those brats got together…"

Loke, who just appeared from the Celestial World, spoke up, "Actually, they've been together for a while."

Gajeel nodded, "I'm surprised you haven't noticed. Why do you think they're going on all these jobs together now? Come to think of it, hasn't it almost been a year for them now?"

Levy nodded, "Their anniversary is in a few days."

With that Mirajane had a murderous aura. "Secret lovers, eh? Nobody keeps secrets from the She-Devil…"

Natsu and Lucy arrived at the guild hall the day, then were tackled by their nakama.

"How could you not tell us?!"

"Natsu! Lucy! I thought you guys were just so dense!"

"Way to go, dragon boy. Got a woman before the rest of us."

"Yes! Being together is _**manly**_!"

Natsu and Lucy suffocated from the death hug their guild mates were giving them. They finally got the message and the couple recovered their breath.

"So I guess you guys know, huh?" Natsu asked.

The guild all nodded.

"Thanks for keeping it a secret this long guys, we appreciate it." Lucy spoke to Levy and Gajeel, Loke left already.

They both nodded grinning.

A lightbulb appeared over Natsu's head.

"So if the guild knows already.. that means I can do this!" He exclaimed.

The fire dragon slayer then pulled Lucy in close and kissed her, the second time the guild's seen them kiss.

* * *

Mira, plotting her revenge, took a picture of this.

She grinned evilly, "Guess what's going to be on the cover of Sorcerer Weekly…"


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu was walking Lucy to the guild hall a week later, holding hands. When they opened the doors…

"How couldn't you tell us!"

"Nice, Natsu. Lucy.. Congrats."

"If they're together, does that mean Juvia-sama and Gray are dating?!"

Natsu and Lucy stood wide-eyed at the guild hall doors. Everybody else from other guilds were there.

Lucy snapped out of shock first, "How do you guys know about this..?"

Kagura, from Mermaid Heel, handed her a flimsy book. "Read the cover."

Lucy took the book from it and showed Natsu so that they could both read it.

The book said:

 _ **Sorcerer Weekly: The "Hottest" Couple**_

 _This is the hottest (literally!) new couple in Fiore! Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia have been secretly together?! Cool! Cool! Cool!_

The cover was the star couple kissing.

"How'd they get that picture..?" Natsu thought aloud, scratching his rosy pink hair.

They could feel a murderous aura coming from the bar.

" _This is what happens when you don't tell Mirajane…"_ She spoke eerily.

Lucy sweat-dropped. "Well looks like everybody knows now…"

The girls started dragging Lucy away and the guys dragged Natsu.

* * *

 _With Lucy…_

"So, Lucy…" Yukino started. "You've actually been hiding this from us, now?"

Lucy nodded in response.

"And this is about to be a year of hiding, am I right?" Kagura spoke up.

Another nod.

Then little Asuka start bouncing towards the group of girls. "I was right! You and Natsu are Mommy and Daddy!"

Lucy turned as red as Erza's hair. "Woah woah! Let's not get ahead of ourselves now.. Heh heh.."

Asuka tilted her head to the side. "But I don't get it.."

"Get what, Asuka?" Lucy questioned.

"Why'd you let Happy kiss Natsu?"

The non-Fairy Tail guild girls stared at Lucy questioningly.

"Long story short, Bisca and Alzack wanted us to babysit this munchkin. Natsu lost a bet so he had to do whatever she wanted for the rest of the day. Asuka wanted Natsu to kiss me. He was about to but I put Happy in front of me to block." Lucy quickly explained.

"Aaaah…" The girls replied.

* * *

 _With Natsu.._

"Well, Natsu. I never knew you would be smart enough to figure out what a girl was." Sting spoke, friendly slapping his back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, light bulb?!" Natsu countered.

Rogue just nodded at Natsu. "Congrats."

Lyon smiled at Natsu. "I wish Juvia and I were just like you… But, alas! She has fallen for.." Lyon's face darkened. "Gray, my love rival.."

Natsu just took that as a compliment and muttered a thank you.

"Yeah, Natsu must be super lucky! Having someone who's perfume smells as beautiful as her figure.." Ichiya spoke.

"What was that?" Natsu glared at Ichiya.

"Nothing, nothing! Just daydreaming about Erza.." Ichiya replied.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Oh my gosh! Natsu can think?!"

"Knock it off, Happy!"

* * *

 _Back to everybody.._

The four guilds ate a feast, celebrating their favorite ship coming true. Mirajane eventually confessed, it was her revenge for them not telling her, along with an announcement to future couples telling her that they're together, as well as Erza..

Everybody left the guild in Magnolia and everybody went back to their not so normal lives. Until..

"Oi! Ice princess! Where you at-" Natsu started.

Gray was currently lip-locking with Juvia behind the guild hall. Natsu took a picture of this and ran to Mira.

"Man, this is going to be so cool!" Natsu snickered.

* * *

 **Guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting D:**

 **Alrighty, here's my lame-ass excuse: School, stress, laziness, etc.**

 **But now I'm on Spring Break :D So I might post another chapter of There Was Only Silence; I had writer's block on that but I can tell you you'll be mad at me for something I did.. *Holds up shield to protect self from tomatoes***

 **Anyways enjoy this chapter my friends!**

 **-Draganalamander**


End file.
